


New Era

by Lunayh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunayh/pseuds/Lunayh
Summary: A new life starts in Detroit, your own store. And even more important, your own story.As a confectioner you try to finally realize your dream of an own store. Traveling the world made it easy for you to gather experience and now it was time to put them to an use.If there wouldn't be any unforeseen trouble.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I am actually surprised that someone found that. My first story I am ever writing and might need a little help at the start. If there is anything wrong - please be so kind and correct me. Also, I have actually no clue about cakes. I can eat them, if that does count. If someone got tips about writing that ( which is a challenge for me) I am open for anything! And I really needed to write a fictional piece of work, where the reader is not a cop. Well.  
> Also I don't have a relationship set up yet, I already know who it should be, but I am not sure how you will like it. Or like in general. Characters will be added in time and tags probably as well. To anyone who is in terested, this story starts a few months after the peaceful ending of the Game. So everyone is alive and well. Androids are mostly having a free will and act like normal humans do. So there are as much bad androids, as there are bad humans, if you get that hint :)  
> Anyways I hope this was a worthy start and I try to make something good out of it!

Life never had been easy on you. While some people seemed to be gods favorite, you had it rough. Your childhood had been good, loving parents a snarly brother.. All you actually needed to live. But every time you were stepping closer to your dream, something happened. Accidents, Misfortune.. The list was endless. But after all those let downs you finally made it.  
You had grown up in Europe, visited many places in your early years of life and gathered experience.  
Now you finally had settled down, a small store in a less lively street in in the city of Detroit. You had planned to do so earlier, but the change of the rights for Androids had taken its toll and set you back for at least two months of your plan.  
But here you were, the sound of some old music running through a set of used speakers, while piping some cream onto a few cones of puff-pastry.  
You just had started your business and were not even officially open yet. There was no guarantee that it would work out, so you wanted to set up a few different kind of pastries.. Not the usual donuts and cupcakes.  
Maybe that attracted someone. The store was held in light colors, cream mostly, two table groups with a total of twelve chairs for your guests if they wanted to stay, wooden floor and nice serving area. You had been lucky with the former owner, even the old coffee machine was still working and if you used the right beans it was like heaven dripping right into your mug. You should take it slow, by the way. You probably had the third mug of double espresso down and were nervous as hell. Still your hands were precise and calm. Over twenty years of practice.. At least of use for something now.

With a sigh you stored the bag with cream back in the fridge and arranged the cones with some fresh fruit inside the counter with cooling function. Besides some slices of chocolate cake, fresh decorated tartlet's and a few whole cake creations you still had to find a place for them. It wasn't much yet. But you had to start at some point and you clearly didn't want to risk to fail at the first day.  
And if you miscalculated everything.. Panic rushed through you and set up a pot with milk, added a dash of cinnamon and started to heat it up. Calm your nerves. Keeping a good eye on the milk, you found yourself busy with something else. Chopping up chocolate. First of all for your own well being, second for some chocolate in the box. You had various truffles prepared and wanted to make sure your maybe customers would have the best experience they could get. The repeating sound of the knife scratching your wooden board made your nearly forget, that there was milk on open flame. Nearly tripping over your feet you picked the pot up, placing it on the counter of the kitchen and waited until the milk set. One hand full of chopped chocolate later and some nice stirring you had made yourself a perfect cup of hot chocolate, added with a rose of cream on top, that slowly started to melt. And with a satisfied sigh, you took a sip. Yes, this was how heaven tasted like.

You returned to your work as you were done with arranging little packages with a variety of pralines and set a few to try on the counter of your store. Preparing plates and mugs, take away boxes and cleaning the floor of the store once more you made sure everything looked absolutely perfect.  
The glass front of the shop was decorated nicely, not too much.. Less was more, they said, right? And the street itself was gray enough, so a splash of color wasn't that bad. Even if they were just light and decent. But that made it so..perfect. A look down at yourself made you shriek. The apron was covered in chocolate, cream and flour, your jeans as well. At least your shirt seemed to be at least mostly clean. You had to change anyway. For the first day you found a corner in the storage of your brooms to change into something clean and neatly folded. Your apartment was about three streets away, a walk of maybe twenty minutes. If you would have saved more money, you probably would have asked to buy the apartment on top of the store.. But that would really blow up your budget. And your cozy home was more than enough. Living alone you didn't need as much space as someone might imagine and you had everything you needed. Besides a pet.  
Finally presentable you returned to your kitchen, chopping up more chocolate and making sure to not wipe your hands at the hand sewn apron. You were ready to go and didn't want to seem desperate for customers, so you would wait and prepare more stuff. 

Hours passed by and after the second charge of crepe you were devastated. Really, no one? You had a fancy little bell on top of the door, you would hear anyone to come i- You were interrupted in your thoughts as you heard a gentle knock on the glass door. Confused you frowned and stepped back in to the store. Indeed someone was standing there. But why wasn't he coming in?  
Stepping closer you noticed that the sign was the wrong way. Everyone must have thought, that you had closed. Shit.  
Second, you had the door still locked. Right now you just wanted to face-palm yourself and vanish into the ground. But the young men in front of you seemed to be rather polite, as he stepped back and waited for you to open the door.  
With a customer friendly smile you opened the door and waved him inside, telling him that you were sorry, really sorry about the delay and made your way back to the counter.  
He had disheveled hair in a dark brown, freckles that you could see, thanks to the light in the store and some very innocent brown eyes.  
His voice was soft as he told you, that he didn't mind to wait as he had done his research in that time and figured out that your store was perfect for his mission. Research? Perfect? What? Mission?  
"I fear I do not understand, Sir?"  
"I was sent by a friend I am here to order a cake." You blinked twice, answering his smile with a confident nod. Alright. You were already needed for a customized cake. You had a portfolio prepared, to show the people in case they wanted something fancy.  
Where was it.. You had told him to wait for you to gather it, overhearing that it wasn't necessary.. There it was. Nicely photographed cakes in a suitable order, categorized in 'Birthday', 'Wedding', 'Seasons' ..and so on.  
You didn't know that he really had no use for the book, so he gathered a sheet of blank paper and an actually writing pen and returned.  
"To start with your order, I need your name..if you don't mind." Oh, wow. You really were nervous.  
"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by..." Oh. An Android? You looked up from your paper and smiled. He had no LED that would show that.  
"Sent by your friend.", you finished the sentence and smiled. He seemed to be a little confused but agreed.  
"So I guess the cake is for him..or a surprise?"  
"A surprise, Miss. And I know for sure, that you are able to make exactly what I need."  
He sounded devilish as he spoke, you saw it on his face. They way the left corner of his lip raised, the way his eyes focused without being bothersome. No, you clearly believed him that he had done his research. You had a website.. Maybe not up-to-date but it was stuffed with some of your best works of competitions and trial and error. And you never really had the pleasure to work with an android, but after all that chaos you believed they were not just smart..But also alive. And who would you be, to deny a customer his wish? As he was the first customer for now, you had time to plan this through.  
"I am all ears."


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in Detroit is not just paradise. At some point you had to take a second job, to afford your dream. But just one of many days until you probably would see that perfect android again.

You could have complained about that order. But for your first day that was not so bad. You still had time to set up everything, a good thing that the Android wanted to plan this early. Well, to be fair you would need that time to fulfil his wish. Charming little android. So.. Human. Compared what you saw on the streets daily. You even smiled as you waved him goodbye.

After had Connor left your store you only had a few more customers, not much. And clearly not as much as you hoped.. But it could be worse. Far worse.  
After cleaning the place and preparing everything for tomorrow you changed into some neutral clothes and made sure to not look like a mess. 

Time for your second job. As long as the store wasn't running you had to do that. And serving in a bar was not so bad, after all you managed to get a job at night. And rent needed to be paid anyway.  
Yawning you made your way through the streets of Detroit, still not fully used to the people around here. Most of the time it was easier to ignore them, be friendly if needed but if possible..avoid contact. For someone who needed customers and had to serve people this was not the best mentality. But that was how you handled things.  
The walk of half an hour kept you fit and forced some tiredness out of your bones.  
Just a short breather, then into the hell of the night.  
Staff entry at least helped to avoid the first bunch of drunkards.  
Ten minutes early, ready to roll.

The moment you went inside, you smelled the cigarettes and sweat, cheap after-shave and spilled beer. This was no grateful job and you knew. But as someone in the late thirties you sometimes hoped for a little respect.  
The young co-worker was glad to see you and as always left you the creeps.  
"Don't worry, Dear." Of course you helped out. That young thing shouldn't feel bad here.  
And the yelling started quite early. Football on TV? Yep. That explained the mood. Emma's blonde head turned and vanished, you often saw her as little fairy that skipped steps to serve drinks. In fact she was a dancer, using the money to pay her lessons. Her family was mostly gone and her mother sick. of course you helped where you could. Today with some cupcakes and taking an extra shift.  
Emma was young enough to be your daughter, so you cared for her Like she was. Even if she was somehow the first real contact you made here in Detroit.  
Sometimes she told you about the Movement the Androids had started and that she had quite the crush on an android... but all you ever replied was a smile, giggle or nod. You never had been that good in socialising. And you weren't exactly able to give her tips about that matter either. But she still tried.

"I think I am going to ask him out.", you heard her chirp. Your brows furrowed a little confused but you continued to do the first set of dishes.  
"So..you see him more often?"  
"Yeah. Sometimes I just pass his working place and he...smiles.. So amazing!" You clearly could hear the young naive love out of it, but if that made her happy? You wouldn't dare to take that from her.   
"Just be careful, men can be mean." God, you sounded like your grandma - may she be blessed.  
Emma just hummed in return and left the bar to serve a group of men. Seemed like they just came from work. The louder group so to say. Mostly dressed in navy or black. Office? No. Police? No. Lack of uniforms.  
Hm. Not important, as long as they played and tipped Emma nicely.   
Two grumpy old men, you took their keys and served them another beer as they ordered.  
"No more driving for guys. I call a taxi later." Good old cars. They would get them tomorrow, like always. And as always they wouldn't be mad. They kinda..cared for you, too.

After six more hours you at least closed the bar and left the keys for your boss hidden.  
Two incidents, one broken bottle - but nothing you couldn't handle. Middle of the night.. You would freeze your ass off if you wouldn't hurry. And that probably was smarter. Considering the fact that something followed you. Or someone. You had noticed that two streets ago. But you were not foolish, you wouldn't turn around. Instead you focused on your breathing and acted as normal as you could. 

No emergency contact, nearly no people on the streets. The odds weren't good, but you could be wrong - of course. The last time you had used any kind of self defence had been nearly twenty years ago. Shit. Alright, you started to panic. And battles always started in your head. Maybe you should have taken the lessons that were arranged by the DPD, Self-Defense against humans and androids. Maybe to freshen it up a bit.. Yeah, you would get the flyer out of the trash as soon as you were home. Turning left you took a shortcut and hoped to annoy your follower.. Wrong. The grip around your bag slightly tightened and you slowly increased your pace. Just get away. Get out!  
You hadn't noticed it. Or you had, but your mind had been far too occupied by your fear that you got caught. And everything that bad followed, happened way too fast.

What you knew for sure, that you had locked your door twice and leaned against it with a heavy breath and burning cheek.  
You tried to recall the last hour... But failed. You know that you've been hit several times. But you know as well that your belongings were still with you, your body not assaulted in any other way.. How did you scare that bastard off? And why couldn't you recall his face?  
It had been dark. Yeah that was a reason. And your panic. Checking the door once more you kicked your shoes off and stumbled against a box to get into your bathroom. But the quick, hot shower you took didn't give you much comfort.  
Embracing yourself you sat in your bathtub; the water constantly running over your head while it mixed with your tears.

For a long while you had thought you won. But the darkness of the past probably just caught up to you. The realisation hit you like the punch before and it was getting harder to breathe. After everything you've went through.. Why did it now come back? Didn't you deserve a little happiness? This was your goddamn life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I get this slowly started to build up a story. I hope that is alright for everyone? I give it my best to not make it too boring. Urgs. I am not good in writing at all.


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life just goes on.

Nearly an hour you sat on the ground of the bathtub, water still running hot over your back. Finally your breathing had eased and you managed to scrub off the dirty feeling,   
The mirror you didn't face, just wrapped yourself in a towel and went to your fridge to get one cooling pack out and on your forming bruise. That would at least stop the swelling.   
The colors you could cover with Make-Up. Not the best option.. But you had to run your store, prepare the birthday cake, research some recipes and work in the bar at night.  
With a heavy sigh you changed for the night and tried to find comfort on your couch and the giant blanket. But all you could do, was stare into darkness.

Open for business you managed to make better sales today. Seemed like the Android told people about the store.. Or you just were lucky with them passing by. But it worked well. You sold scones, some of the cakes and a few cupcakes.  
Around midday a few people came to sit down and eat cake and enjoy coffee, taking some pieces with them as they left with a rather nice tip. You had a confident smile plastered on your face all day. Maybe that's why people seemed so oddly nice today.  
The countless layers of Make-Up no one noticed. Or no one actually asked. How would they know? No one knew how you looked without it. Beside an Android who didn't show up today.  
Just a few policemen during their break. And there was no doubt that they were sent by the Android. Maybe he wanted to help you for the start? What a kind being.  
You had researched all morning to find a recipe that would be useful for Androids. If there was was birthday going on, Connor shouldn't just stand aside and watch. But baking with Thirium seemed strange. Your research had ended up in some heavy headache. But you wouldn't stop so soon. Maybe you just had to make the right calls.

The work kept you busy. The later it got, the more people showed up. Which made you really happy. Seemed like your customers were truly enjoying your creations. And the better they thought of you, the more they would tell their friends and neighbors.   
Now your shop could run. And if things went really, really well - you might even get a co-worker. But that you would see. Depending on how much business you would actually have.

Closing up your store took a little longer today, as you had to prepare more for tomorrow. You had called the Bar and promised that you would be there soon.  
Still you hurried through the streets, nearly got run over by an idiot who couldn't run the traffic lights.. But you made it nearly in time.  
Of course the place was already crowded and the air thick.. But you went to work right away. The black-sweater group wasn't there. But enough people to keep you busy all day. If there wouldn't idiots that were too drunk to behave. And even worse, throwing glasses, bottles and starting a fight.  
You barely could handle it and called the police right away, trying to solve this mess without violence - Your bruise was hurting as hell and you feared that getting into the conflict wouldn't do you any good. But you worked here. So you had to make sure that it would stay a place you could work at.  
You got pushed out of the way, glass breaking beneath your weight and you tumbled, lost your balance and slumped down in the corner.  
Everything was spinning. What happened..?  
You barely noticed that someone called your name. You didn't even notice the blue and red lights that glowed. Neither did you hear the policemen as they cleared this place.  
You felt sick. Stressed out, panic. It was too much for you at once and you knew. But you couldn't just stop right now.  
What if 'he' was waiting for you in the streets? You barely could make it up. Dull noises managed to reach your ear, but all you could focus on was the heartbeat in your head. The rush of blood that didn't make this any easier.  
"Are you alright, Miss?"  
Absently you nodded, taking the hand that was offered to help you up.  
How much time had passed? The place was a mess..  
You gave your name to the cop, what had happened.. Everything you could recall. You just figured out, that you sat here for surely an hour while hell had breaking loose in front of you.  
Glasses and bottles were shattered, chairs and tables damaged. Shards and bottles scattering on the floor.  
You saw blood pool on the ground, you could see it's fascinating reflection as you walked through the Bar to access the damage.

Someone wanted to get you to the ambulance, but you refused, told them that you were alright. Of course you were. But the tiny thought in your head, that you should have taken that offer got louder with every minute that you were here.  
The guests had injured themselves. No one was critically injured.. But it still had happened.  
You tried to process everything now, the police still gave you a feeling of safety.. Even though it didn't last long. An police android helped to take pictures of the scene..their memory function must be really handy - then you were alone with the mess.  
Your co-worker had her day off.. You could understand. That young girl still had a lot going on. And you were rather glad that she wasn't here in the first place.  
With a shovel and broom you started to clean this mess, feeling even worse as you cleaned up the mess. Note it all down for your boss, leave him a message on the phone..  
It all worked, you did manage to get this cleaned up and presentable again. But you couldn't say that you were happy about the situation.  
It was pitch black night and you still had to get home. The dizzy feeling in your head remained and even worse the feeling of being watched returned.

You barely noticed how quick your steps were, even though someone might have thought that you were drunk. The way you walked, your posture, holding your head like it was about to explode.  
There were more people on the streets tonight, something that eased your fears.. But not for long. You knew that it was back. And you no longer had someone to talk about. You were new in a place.. Barely settled in now, no friends yet. Only your co-worker that could be your daughter..   
But that was nothing she should hear.   
With aching lungs you took the newsletter out of your postbox and hurried up the stairs. You were right. You should have taken that damn opportunity.  
Not even changing into something comfortable you forced your computer to work, opening the site you had in your favorites for a while.  
Filling out the data the DPD needed you signed up for those lessons. You really needed to get your fears in check. And if self-defending was a way to achieve that, you would take it.  
Tomorrow you would start.


	4. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fight. For better or worse.

Panting you were laying on the ground, watching your wrists as you turned them over and over again, fascinated by the cracking sound they made whenever you passed a turn. Not broken of course, but moving them like this was hell of a job if not used to it. And you were used to quite a lot thanks to your profession.  
The sounds of combat, squeaking shoes and barking police officers got your attention again and you turned on the floor and watched another young woman try to repeat the action an officer just had shown the group about an hour ago.

As the course was to defend yourself in general.. It had several parts in it that could be taken. Self-defense in general..which covered all aspects, Harassment, against Androids worse. You could pick one or two.. Or go for them all. And you had decided to take the full two hours course - twice a week.  
The Officers were trained well and understanding. The first time you started they asked about reasons, what kind of fear you wanted to defeat. So they could understand you better and help you to strengthen your mind as well. You were one of four women who didn't tell them your reasons. But they understood. Everyone needed time.

It went all really well. At least early on. It started with two human officers. Male and Female to show anyone how it could work. You didn't really try to remember their faces or names. You weren't that good at it. But they seemed to be part of the local DPD. Friendly enough..  
Your face still felt like you've been overrun by a truck. But it was covered with more than enough pigment and powder and cream and whatever, that no one actually questioned it. Thankfully. The bruises from the assault in the Bar were different.. But even that you just sold to everyone as an accident at work. Slipped, being clumsy. Stuff like that.  
And the best part - people did believe it.

After your break of ten minutes you forced yourself up on your legs again, just barely catching the set of gloves the officer threw into your direction and started to put them on. It was an arena. At least the place felt like it.  
But instead of fighting someone, you were lead to a punching bag - actually shaped like.. You tried to focus. Maybe it was supposed to symbolize a human body. Nodding you tried to make the officer stop. Wait. That was another one. Ah of course. The first hour of the session had ended and they rotated because of their duties. Made sense.

You had a short look at the face. Sharp jaw, stunning eyes. Dark hair. Looking a bit tired.. But you had the feeling you knew him. You didn't even have to try. Letting your eyes wander a little you actually recognized the dark sweater. Of course, they were plenty of sweaters and plenty of men who went into bars. But you weren't dumb. And you could recall a face if you had to. Sometimes.

"- you ready?"  
Absently you had nodded, trying to recall exactly who he was. If you remembered the name or the rest of the group. Nothing. Well it was easier to look just on the white Print on the sweater. Which just lead to a nearly k.O for yourself.  
He had asked if you were ready, swinging the dummy so it would move and you had to dodge or fight back. That you actually got slammed by it full force was nothing funny. Even though you heard some people laugh in a corner.  
Great. More bruises.  
A strong hand helped you up, not touching you anywhere else. Just supporting your shoulder, looking at your confused expression - then you were back on your feet.  
"Focus.", the voice told you and you nodded again, this time focusing on the target.. Human shaped punching bag.  
You didn't do this for the first time. Even if it had been many, many years. Rusty you were, yes. But not completely helpless. At least that was what you thought.

The puppet started to swing and you changed your stance before the officer could tell you. Your shoulders formed a new line, your hands were balled into fists and your breathing seemed steady. You knew why you did this. And even if you didn't tell anyone.. It didn't make you weaker.  
Slightly swinging with the puppet you focused, dodging this time with a sidestep, your arms held up to keep the distance up and stop the bag. Heavy it was. Heavier then you.  
"What now?", you hear the officer ask and you furrowed your brow.  
Imagine the puppet as someone who wanted who wanted to harass you. Imagine it as someone who didn't want to listen. Imagine it as someone who didn't accept a 'No'.  
You turned around, watching the puppet, your eyes wandering from left to right and left again as he changed the impact.

You were trapped between the wall and the bag, the officer standing to your right, a training mattress a few feet away for a different challenge.  
What now. Spreading out your arms you stopped the bag with open hands as it was rushing towards you. Not even thinking about giving in. No matter how heavy that stupid, annoying thing was.  
At least the one who had been laughing before was dead quiet now. You know what you had done. Using your arms with the full length made it impossible for someone to get closer while you had a wall at your back. You knew the goddamn theory, but what use was it, if you couldn't face it in reality? This was just a puppet.  
With a growl and a lot of anger you pushed the bag away, dodging it before Karma would strike you. Again. Faster. Again. Again. Again.

"Good job."  
You huffed at the words and undid your gloves, handing them back to the officer.  
You looked like you were about to break down. And he seemed to understand. It might seemed strange. He was taller, a full trained officer and all that, still he complimented you on your lesson today. Encouraging would be the right term.. Still.. One set of lessons wouldn't do to help you. And you knew that very well.  
With a heavy breath you shouldered your bag and joined the other women to get into the changing rooms, finally recalling what the name of the officer at your side had been.  
It had been no simple Officer. Captain. Captain of..what - Allen. Great. Well. Seemed like captain and officers were just normal humans as well. At least they didn't know if someone was really on the lowest of lows.. If you knew how to hide it well.

But how where they supposed to know? It wasn't their job. And even more important they only knew the fresh lings for a few minutes. Maybe an hour. With those who trained here for months now.. They seemed to be different. More opened up. Loose. Like friends and companions. But in the end.. It was all fake. Maybe you were to shortsighted, but life had bashed your hopes and connections more than just once. And if your hide wasn't thick enough to get over it, you would have surrendered far earlier. Now.. you still were done. But found a way to at least try to get a hold of your situation again. As horrible as it was. You were done with fake smiles and laughs.

You didn't even change or join the chatter among the other women, just threw your coat over and went back home.  
And as soon as the door closed behind you, your cracking knees gave in you started to sob. Pretending was so damn hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently a tad slow. Work is quite consuming. I am sorry.


	5. Delicate

Life went on. It always did. And the moment you thought you would've been crushed by the weight of the past, you buried yourself below work.

You loved it - at least that was what you told yourself all the time. Back to work, do some research. Wrap it all neatly and manage to play some good old Tetris with your car.

It was about time to deliver the order to Connor and you never had really bothered to look up where the cake ended up - until your navigation system made you stop just in front of the DPD. Ah right. Something you could have figured out.. If you ever wasted a thought on that. Made sense.

Shrugging you parked your car and went to the entry, still dressed in your working clothes so it was easy to tell why exactly you were here.  
The woman at the entry was polite and called Connor for you, so you had a moment to just stand there like a stupid guest, waiting to be picked up.

You bounced a little back and forth and looked around curiously in hope to waste time. A few people were here, some complaining about a case. Others muttering over private things and others wanted to give some information about some crime scene they had seen.

A few minutes later Connor greeted you ever so polite and went to the car with you. You just gave him two boxes, Android or not, but your creations were safe with you and no one else.  
You had to walk a few times anyway.. As it seemed that the entire DPD was invited. You couldn't explain the massive amount of cake otherwise. But they were meant to last for a few days if cooled, so nothing to worry.

"By the way.. I did some of the research with your Data, Connor. Inside your boxes you'll find cupcakes that an Android can enjoy without trouble.", you explained while walking through the station. Had been quite difficult to get the right ingredients. But you wanted to be fair and give Androids the chance to celebrate normal as well. Even if it was just cupcakes now.

You didn't hear his response.. As some other officer nearly crashed in you. You didn't mind to fall and break your bones - but date the person to ruin your work.  
A grumpy old man caught you and made sure you were alright, taking one of the boxes and followed Connor with dozens of curses.  
Just great.

With a sigh you let the officer behind and returned to your car. The last three boxes you could carry at once.. unless someone would run into you again. You tools you already had with you. Just back into the police station, avoid people and focus on the weight on your arms.  
At least you made it in one piece and started to unpack and assemble everything on a table that was neatly decorated. It took you half an hour to get everything done. It looked good. Some simple and yet elegant cake on the front, with an detailed part of some police uniform on the back. Filled with chocolate and vanilla cream to hit everyone's taste. Cupcakes for Androids and Humans alike, just marked to be different.

Fishing out your old smartphone you took a picture of the entire set up and asked Connor if he was satisfied with your work. After all he had been the one to order it.  
Assuring you that it was perfect the co-workers would love it you thanked him and wished them a nice party.

It was time for you to leave and avoid more people as you did so. More and more officers just showed up and you saw a few familiar faces. It seemed that the station was celebrating - not a person alone. What a cute thought.

Balancing the empty boxes back to the entrance, you nearly lost one on the way. Thankfully there were enough people around to help and didn't ignore you. The familiar face that caught the box...could have been a different one. Captain-of-whatever-Allen. Seemed like he had been in a hurry. And it seemed like he remembered you. Yeah. As if you could forget someone who was unable to do the training units..

You thanked him anyway and went on, only noticing as he left what had been printed on his back this time. Oh crap. SWAT. Really? Grunting you threw the boxes into the back of the black car and started the engine. Back to your shop. 

It was running well and it seemed like you could afford a Co-worker. Hopefully you found someone who was interested. But for now.. You needed to get that frosting of your skin before heading home.


	6. Bittersweet

Days passed. Your store was running far too well. Maybe that bothered you. It went too well..Just like that.  
It could be the aftermath of the party at the DPD, people seemed pretty much to flood your store before or after their shift. Friends and family. The more people, the more you earned by day. Just it seemed so unreal.

It kept your thoughts at bay and your worries hidden. And your face no longer looked like you felt. The colors were fading and you only felt pain when actually touching it. Another order was done and you returned to your store. Two more customers. Politely as ever you finished their order and wrapped up a piece for yourself. Something you would devour after your shift. A great day. Just like that.  
Some sponge cake with chocolate filling. Just about right.

Working in the bar was mostly alright. Less customers after the incident, but that meant less idiots as well. You were worried about the co-worker of yours. But according to the circumstances you rather visited her in private without the assholes that would talk bullshit and touch you or her in bad ways. Emma wa A too previous.

Today it was just another group of idiots that tried to get drunk as fast as possible. And some smaller harmless groups of adults that were rather quiet.  
At least it seemed to be a calm shift. Didn't happen often.. So you appreciated it. Would get you some nice tips.. And hopefully no headache as usual.

In the end you enjoyed the remaining time at your second job. Calm and with no incidents for once, the latest events had been enough. It was not like that it never happened. But the trouble from the recent days was still stuck in your bones and you felt it whenever it didn't fit.  
After your shift you even managed to find some time to fill the void in your chest, the tempting feeling of anger rising up over and over again.  
Releasing that steam would be a good idea. But you had not many options.  
Training wasn't today so you were stuck with the stuff you had at home.  
To be honest, you rarely used it.  
You had some punching bags and such in your old life, but long abandoned. Only one was remaining.  
Well a fully done workout wouldn't harm. Changing into sports wear you decided to put on some of your favourite music and to work out until you were done for good.

Connor visited you know and then, picking up small orders for the Department. It filled you brain with happy thoughts. Police enjoying your cakes and desserts. And maybe it was odd..but it kept you from your plan to train with the officers. You were just human. And humans tend to forget. 

It was six weeks and several cakes later, that you were stopped after leaving the bar from your shift. A grip like steel on your upper arm, eyes that pierced right through you and a panic attack that slowly crawled through your skin, clawing it's way up to the surface. Too tight. Too tight. Too hard. You knew there was a way to get out of this grip. You just couldn't remember it.  
"Hands off!", your voice growled and you tried to pull your arm out, noticing the softening look in the eyes that were part of a known face. Soft and maybe.. understanding.

You barley noticed his voice, that he was sorry and maybe a bit awkward at expressing it.  
Assuring him that you were fine you shrugged it off and pulled your bag over your shoulder. Fine. Just leave. This was getting awkward. Maybe he really didn't mean it like this. Still.. You couldn't remember that you ever gave him much of your attention. After all it was just a customer.

Turning around you left him standing, trying to hurry back home before your panic came back. Of course it was dark and cold. And it even started to rain... Call it cliche. Couldn't get much worse.  
"Why don't you take part in the sessions anymore?"  
Cold sweat seemed to run down your spine and you chewed your lip long enough to find an answer.  
"Don't need them.", was you unshakable answer. Sounded strong. But wasn't.  
And maybe he wanted to mock you. Maybe he wanted to tease. But you could swear he sounded like he enjoyed himself.  
"Are you sure?"  
Shit.


End file.
